kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoko Minato
was a member of Yggdrasill Corporation who uses the E.L.S. 03 Peach Energy Lockseed through the Genesis Driver to transform into . Personality Yoko was a quiet soul, but she had a tendency to use excessive force, as seen by beating Kaito down when he loudly got up in a rage during his talk with Ryoma Sengoku, with Kouta soon joining him. She seemed to be loyal to Ryoma Sengoku, though this was implied to be a facade. She had some kind of personal interest in Kaito, which Ryoma notes as strange, as she usually didn't involve herself with others. After Ryoma abandons her, she revealed that her loyalty to him was surface-level and that she sees more potential in Kaito. She had no personal interest in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit, preferring to see ambitious people like Kaito reach for its power. Character History Past Prior to the Inves Games and during the testing period to realize a functional Sengoku Driver, she was an assistant to Ryoma Sengoku and thought highly of Takatora Kureshima. However, to her confusion, Ryoma tells her to not forward the images of an higher-intellect Inves to Takatora, but to him directly, instead. Yggdrasill Saga , Takatora, and Sid stand together]] When Gaim attempts to stop Ryoji after his descent to an Inves, she along with the other Yggdrasill members transform. She spectates Sigurd as he kills Ryoji. Serving as a bodyguard for Ryoma Sengoku, she easily defeats Kouta and Kaito, both trying to escape and also take back their Drivers without Ryoma realizing. During Gaim and Baron's escape from Headquarters, under the guise of Marika, she stops Sigurd's fatal shot towards the two Armored Riders. After Mitsuzane Kureshima became the company's newest member before his first task, Minato and Ryoma were told by Sid about Mitsuzane's inner darkness, and thus reveals to be true as Sid suspected. Yoko assists Mitsuzane, with the help of the Charmant owner, Oren and the former Beat Rider Hideyasu to retrieve the Sengoku Driver from Kouta by kidnapping his sister, Akira. The plan fails when Oren reveals he'd rather use a clean way of kidnapping Akira, which also sabotages Hideyasu on switching his Donguri Lockseed with a fake one when he's about to transform and torture Akira while posing as his patissier assistant. After Bravo is beaten by Gaim in Jimber Lemon Arms, she appears to fight him. As she manages to evenly match Gaim, Mitsuzane, who transformed into Ryugen shoots Marika and telling her that he will protect Kouta. Yoko, along with numerous Kurokage Troopers defend a Crack from Rampant Inves. However, when Gaim also joins the fight to protect Zawame City from burning to ashes, he takes the opportunity to steal Yoko's Lockseed. Yoko, powerless, watches Kouta run off to Headquarters as he is determined to stop Yggdrasill. Helheim Saga As Ryoma decides to kick Kaito off their team after analyzing the Over Lords' data, Yoko asked him to give Kaito one more chance. Surprised at her request, Ryoma decides to give him one more chance as he gives Yoko a Genesis Driver and the Lemon Energy Lockseed. Mitsuzane enters Ryoma's office as he hasn't told Takatora about the Over Lords yet. He also told them that they could find the Over Lords easily if they follow his plan. Later, Yoko delivers the Genesis Driver to Kaito before she leaves. In the Helheim forest, Yoko gave the location of the Over Lords to Kaito and later as Marika, she attacks Gaim, but Ryugen blocks it as she continues fighting Gaim, following Mitsuzane's plan. Overpowered by Gaim, the Armored Rider leaves as Mitsuzane was surprised that Yoko was easily defeated. Later, an alarm is triggered, Yoko, along with Sid enters Ryoma's office as they suspect that the Over Lords made their move. As Takatora learns about the Over Lords from Kouta, Yoko, Sid, and Ryoma begin their betrayal and leaves Takatora to die in the forest unprotected. However, Sid back-stabs Ryoma and Yoko as he destroys the equipment that keeps the Crack open and leaves as it starts to close. As the Over Lord, Demushu enters Zawame, Ryoma ordered Yoko to capture the Over Lord. However knowing the Kouta was there, he then ordered her and the Kurokage Troopers to eliminate him. Marika arrives just in time to stop Gaim from finishing off the Over Lord as the monster mercilessly attacks them as a result having Kouta to be unconscious. Before she could eliminate Kouta, Baron stops her and retreats as he told her that Kouta could help them. As the Kurokage Troopers were badly beaten by Demushu, Marika called Ryoma that they should retreat, however he still wants to capture the Over Lord for the Forbidden Fruit. Seeing that Ryoma has become obsessed about the Forbidden Fruit, Zack and Kaito appears to aid them. Seeing the two Riders over powering the Over Lord, Yoko and the Kurokage Troopers were ordered by Ryoma to interfere and let Demushu escape. Later, she was abandoned by Ryoma when the Inves started to invade Zawame as they appeared from the tower. She receives assistance from Kaito, Zack, Oren, and Jonouchi to battle the Inves as she was amazed by Kaito's leadership. However Demushu overpowered them all with his evolved form until they were saved when Kouta uses his new Kiwami Arms to defeat the Over Lord. Yoko then cooperates with the Beat Riders as they would defend Zawame from Inves without any help from the government outside of Zawame. When searching for the Over Lord, Yoko tells Kouta that there should only be one that obtains the Forbidden Fruit and that he cannot beat Kaito. Before they can finish their conversation, Dyudyuonshu interferes, leaving Kouta to chase after the Over Lord. After Kouta now realized the Zangetsu Shin he saw recently is not Takatora and siding with the Over Lord, thanks to Oren's sense on the impostor's fighting ability, Yoko soon realized from the beginning after her betrayal of Takatora that Mitsuzane took his older brother's Genesis Driver, helped Sid after he betrayed Ryoma and Minato are related to Over Lord's invasion when Ryoma recently escaped. With Mitsuzane returns to Team Gaim's garage, Yoko is about to go to Mitsuzane until he is stopped by Kaito, who noticed what Yoko realized to threaten Mitsuzane to talk to her outside in private. Later, Kouta decides to plan on attacking the Inves in the Tower, which Yoko agrees as they also plan to is save to kidnapped civilians from the Inves. Once arriving to one of the entrance on the tower, the entrance was guarded by Inves as Kouta thinks that Mitsuzane would be needed. However Kaito and Yoko tell Kouta that he was completely manipulated by him, but he refuses to believe them until they got their cover blown by an Inves. When Takatora survived and made it return to an infested Zawame, Yoko told him what happened when Takatora was gone and staying in Helheim for a bit, thus being forgiven by him because she was only follow orders. When Ryoma is suddenly return after Takatora disappeared again, only left is his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed, most of the resistance needs to think back about Ryoma as Yoko had a feeling and tells the resistances to stay sharp that Ryoma may soon betrayed the resistance, once he got the Forbidden Fruit like how he did to Takatora. As Ryoma returns to Zawame, he inform to the group that they can enter the tower by a secret pathway that the scientist used before, however Yoko started to sense that he might be lying. Yoko would follow the Armored Riders to the secret pathway to reach Yggdrasill tower. However, once they reach to the pathway, Ryoma forgot to turn off the security system as she, along with Kaito and Zack hold off the Suika Arms Armors and the Tulip Hoppers. In the aftermath of the Over Lords' extinction, Yoko stays alongside Kaito, who discovers during an encounter against Inves that Kaito is dying from the wound infection caused by Redyue. She stands besides Kaito, still wanting to be by his side until the end. Her Genesis Driver is later destroyed by Ryoma when she and Kaito intend on killing Ryoma for murdering Mai. Yoko witnesses Kaito's evolution into an Over Lord and sees him easily injure Ryoma without breaking a sweat as the latter falls to his death. Yoko takes Ryoma's Genesis Driver, allowing her to become Marika once more. She didn't get to use it for long however, as she transforms into Marika to save Kaito from a bomb Zack planted, taking the brunt of the explosion and falling to the ground from the rooftop of a skyscraper. After some heartfelt words, Yoko died from the explosive-caused trauma in Kaito's arms. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time Kamen Rider Marika alongside various other New Generation/Armored Riders poses with the ToQgers in the Gaim/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. She also clashes with ToQ 5gou at one point. Great Soccer Cup Set place in a Dream World created by Lapis sometime after Kouta received the Kiwami Lockseed, she is part of Team Genesis. However, she runs away after witnessing Sid's death. Recruiting help to find out the truth, she saved Kaito from his death and throws away his Banana Lockseed to give the illusion that he died. She aids Ryugen, the last survivor besides her and Kaito against Gaim-Yami and Mars. After Kouta breaks from his corruption turning Gaim-Yami back into Gaim, she aids him, alongside the all of the revived Riders (except Sid and Ryoma) against Mars. Arms Like the Armored Riders and her fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Marika's forms are called . Her Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Marika can activate one of two finishing moves based on her current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Marika can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of her Sonic Arrow. - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.1 t. *'Kicking power': 16 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. is Marika's default peach-based armored Arabian Soldier form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Marika wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 14. Compared to her fellow New Generation Riders, Marika has the weakest punches and kicks, though this is made up for by Minato's own fighting prowess. She does, however, have an advantage over them in terms of jumping height and running speed, making her the swiftest of all the New Generation Riders. Yoko temporarily lost the ability to transform into Marika when her Genesis Driver was disabled due to Ryoma activating its kill switch. However, after Ryoma died, she took his Genesis Driver to transform again. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : After Marika locks the Peach Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, she fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a peach-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by multiple arrows being fired in a row. *Unnamed Rider Slash: After Marika activates her Genesis Driver's Squash function, she fuels all the energy from the Peach Energy Lockseed into her body, which is then converted into her Sonic Arrow before she slashes the target. Appearances: Episodes 14-15, 17, 22, 24, 26, 28, 30-33, 35, Golden Fruits Cup!, 39-40, 44-45 - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. Inexplicably, the New Generation Riders are capable of using the Legend Rider Lockseeds despite none of them being Class S Energy Lockseeds. All of these forms is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module. }} }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device (first disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe, Yoko later took Ryoma's Genesis Driver to replace her own) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Marika's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Marika Peach Energy Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoko Minato is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in and the "grasshopper woman"/Hopper Dopant in Kamen Rider W. Tsukui also served as the suit actress for Kamen Rider Marika, with acting as understudy. Notes *Unlike the other Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim, Marika is not the first one with a Peach motif. The first Kamen Rider who had a peach motif is Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. **Both Riders appeared in some form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Marika appeared in an "early-bird cameo" with fellow New Generation Riders Zangetsu Shin and Duke while Den-O Sword Form appeared in the form of Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O. *Minami Tsukui is the first female Rider actress to perform her own stunts in-suit, and the first actor to wholly perform both in human form and in-suit since Hiroshi Fujioka as Kamen Rider 1 in the original Kamen Rider series. Other actors, such as Ryo Hayami and Kouhei Takeda, only wore their Rider suits for select scenes. *Yoko is the first Female Rider in her native series following by Kougane. **However, she is the only New Generation Rider to be female. *Marika is the only New Generation Rider to have her Armor match the color of her Pre-Arms suit. *Yoko's given name and proficiency in kicking matches from . Category:Heroines Category:Antiheroes